Calentine Wolf
by Idia.O
Summary: Calentine thought she was the average teenager who just...moved around alot...and was really strong...oh and occasionally turns into a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. Tomorrow was August 27th, the first day of my 8th grade year at the new school i was going to.

"But mom, everyone else will have a phone and i will just be that new loser girl with no friends, no life, and no phone...AGAIN!"

"Calentine, how many times do i have to tell you this? You don't need a phone and you'll make plenty of friends at this new school."

The truth was, i really didn't need a phone. I wouldn't have anyone to call or even text for that matter. This was my fourth school in two years and i was tired of starting over. Tired of being that new girl that no one knew.

"And besides, you have other things to worry about...like those boxes in your room i have been begging you to unpack."

I sighed, "Fine. I'll set up my room." "Which I'll probably end up doing in another year or so," i muttered.

As i stalked away i thought i heard her say something like 'if only she knew' but i couldn't be sure, i was already thinking about the upcoming day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"CAL, WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Sigh. The first day of school.

I got up and put on my dark brown khaki shorts with a light blue fitted sweater. I quickly combed through my light auburn thick mess I sadly called hair and let it flow down my back as usual. After, I went to the bathroom to apply eyeliner to my chocolate brown eyes and long lashes. Looking in the mirror, I wouldn't call myself ugly, I thought I had definitely matured since my 7th grade year. In looks and on the inside. I wasn't as shy as i used to be, and measurably not as small in the chest area either.

"CAL! WE HAVE TO GO!" My mother yelled snapping me out of cognition.

"C-Coming mom." I said as I grabbed my bag, and walked out.

At school i went directly to the councilor's office just like i did at my last school. There I got my schedule and was taken on a tour around the school by a way too cheerful office aid and group of other new students.

"Ok guys, wow isn't this exciting? Here's the cafeteria, where you will be eating lunch for the rest of the year. Oh, and this..."

"Hey, what's your name, I'm Garret Mathews."

I started to take an analysis of Garret. He looked just as uncomfortable as i did taking this tour. He actually looked kinda bored, with his hands in the pockets of his worn black jeans. I could slightly hear a slur of rap coming from the headphones he wore round his neck. looking back at his face I remembered he was waiting for my answer.

"Oh, um hi I'm Calentine Cosman."

"Cool name, imma call you C.C. If that's ok with you?" He added looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, yeah that's cool." He nodded and went back to listening to his music.

"All right you guys I think that's it. You all have your class schedules." She checked her watch. "Now the first period bells about to ring, hurry so you wont be late. Oh and remember, have an OUTSTANDING day!"

I left to go to my locker.

When I got there I noticed that Garret's was only a few locker's down from mine.

"Hey! C.C. What's your first period?"

I gave him my schedule.

"Oh cool. We have like four classes together, first, second, fifth, and seventh, here look." I took his schedule and saw that he was right.

"Good." I said " It would be nice to know at least one person."


	3. Chapter 3

Three Months Later...

Chapter 3

School is ok. Garret has been sitting next to me in the classes we share, and we eat lunch together now. Whenever I'm away from him I get this pain in my chest, I don't know what it is but, I don't like it. He is someone that I can talk to. Someone that has moved around just as much as I have. He knows what it feels like. It turns out that he's a foster kid. He told me one day while we were eating lunch.

"Hey C.C." "Can I tell you something?" He said in between bites of his bologna sandwich.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Uh. I just thought you should know." He twitched his head to the side,like he normally did, to get his dark brown hair out of his eyes. Clearing is throat he said, " I-I'm a foster kid.'' He looked up through his dark lashes to see how I was taking it since I hadn't answered.

"Garret that's... That's fine with me, if that's what you're looking for me to say." He let out a deep breath.

"Good cause I really like you and I just wanted you to know that about me."

"You're my best friend, and nothing is going to change that. Especially you being a foster kid."

And I had meant it. Garret is my best friend. And I think that's why i can't stand to be away from him...I love him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday

Today's my 14th birthday and I feel horrible. You would think that on one's birthday that they should feel amazing. In fact better than amazing. They should feel like they can punch a person square in the face and get away with it.

"CAL! GET! UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Sigh. I guess I'm not that person.

I got up, but not cause I really cared about being late. School's not for me, it's just a waste of my time. I mean they act like I'm actually gonna go to college. No, I got up because I had to pee...

I walked into the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet.

"Hey mom where's the Advil?" I asked holding onto the counter, not trusting my weak feet to hold me up. She was sitting at the table, looking extremely distraught. The way she always looked when she was working on a new book.

"You know that I don't buy that stuff. You have no clue what they put in it."

"Medicine?" I muttered clutching on tighter to the counter.

She looked up from her papers. "Oh my gosh! Sweaty are you alright?"

Many things happened just then that time seemed to have slowed down.

I felt my legs buckle from underneath me, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I was falling. I heard a distant sound screaming. I wanted to reach out to them, be held, and told that every thing was going to be alright. But I couldn't be so sure.

I could tell that I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I could tell because it seemed like every few minutes I would here noise, lots of noise. And every time I came to, it seemed like there was this constant humming in my ear. It was really annoying. I didn't want to be bothered, and I knew that if I dared to open my eyes the noise would grow louder. The humming in my ear was becoming more fluent, like a language you knew but didn't actually know how to speak it. Wait, a language? Was that annoying sound someone talking?

Ugh! I couldn't take it anymore, it was as if the longer I kept my eyes closed the louder they got. Ok I would have to risk it, I just had to open my eyes to see who the person was that was obviously drinking two 5hour energy's a hour.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"She"s awake!" He yelled.

I looked over at the man. He was wearing pale blue pants with one of those lab coats you see scientist wear. Of course, I would get the one doctor that made his patients feel worse. My head throbbed in time with his words.

"Excuse me, Doctor?" I innocently asked the man. I was getting more tired. I felt as I was drifting back out of consciousness. The man was still talking.

"Doctor?" he didn't stop is jabber. He looked as if he was hyperventilating. Was he ignoring me?

"YO DOC! SHUT UP!" I yelled, although immediately regretting it from the response I got from my sore head.

"She's awake?" he seemed scared. Why was he scared? I saw him reach for something. Something silver...was that a needle! What was he gonna do, stick me? I realized I was shaking. Maybe the needle was for my health. Maybe I'm diabetic. Which ever one I was, it didn't seem to matter to him, because he quickly rushed over, and jabbed me roughly with the needle. Squirting the green liquid into my system.

My vision was fading. Where was my mother? What are they going to do to me? Millions of questions were streaming into my mind as I quickly plunged into complete and utter silence.


End file.
